This is All My Fault
by ilovecartoonsgirl
Summary: After escaping NYC after the Kraang invasion, Donnie blames himself for what happened to Leo.


**I know, I should write another chapter of _The Awkward Reunion _but I just saw the Season 2 finale of TMNT (2012 series) and I just HAD to write this down.  
><strong>

**WARNING: For those who hadn't watched the finale yet, DON'T READ THIS TILL YOU DO. You will get major spoilers, and besides, the season finale is really epic and...you find out.**

**I don't own TMNT.**

This was my fault. I looked at Leo lying deathly still on the cot. Even his rising and falling chest moved slowly and irregularly. I squeezed my knees tightly, as an effort to keep my wails and tears inside my body. But the effort only partly worked. A few tears managed to escape my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I absentmindedly wiped them away as I stared intently at Leo. Willing him to move a hand or groan a little. Anything will do, just as long as I know that Leo will pull through. But he didn't move.

"Donnie?" I raised my head at the voice, and saw my younger brother Mikey, looking worried and with a box of pizza in his hand.

"What is it Mikey?" I asked. Please don't ask me if he will pull through…don't ask me how he's doing…

"You need to eat bro. You haven't eaten since…before all of this started," Mikey said as he pushed the box towards me. I looked at the box. What Mikey said was true, I haven't eaten since we were in the lair a day or so ago. But, while before I couldn't eat because I was nervous about the upcoming invasion, I now couldn't eat because of anxiety, sadness…and guilt.

"I can't," I said as I pushed the box back towards him, only to have Mikey push it back towards me.

"You need to. I…don't want…you to…" Mikey left his sentence hanging in the air, but I knew what he was going to say. He doesn't want me to be in danger of dying too. I looked at his freckled face, which looked so worried but strong at the same time. Or at least, he was trying to be strong, so that the rest of us won't completely fall apart in grief. Oh Mikey…

"Alright, I'll try," I said as I opened the box and took a slice. The slice of pizza look really unappetizing to my eyes but seeing Mikey's happy face, I forced myself to take a bite. The bite of pizza immediately turned my stomach but I forced myself to smile.

"Ah, that's the stuff," I forced myself to say. While inside I felt sick, it was worth it just to see Mikey's joyful face.

"See, I knew you would eat if you just tried," Mikey said triumphantly as he laid the box down next to me. As I forced myself to take another bite, Mikey looked at Leo and sighed.

"Please wake up Leo," he said so softly that I almost couldn't hear it. I sighed as well and looked at Leo. Yeah Leo, please wake up. Please.

"Hey guys," said Raph as he walked towards, rubbing his eyes, indicating that he just woke up from his much-needed nap. He stopped when he saw Leo.

"He hasn't improved…has he?" he sighed. I shook my head, biting the inside of my lip so I wouldn't cry. Tears aren't going to help Leo, or any of us feel better. Raph sighed again.

"I hope Master Splinter was here," he said. I bit the inside of my lip harder this time, and even so I could barely hold my tears in. But the memories of Shredder throwing Master Splinter down the tidal pool of sewer water ran through my mind again, followed by Leo getting thrown through April's apartment window. Master Splinter…are you alive? If so, please get here quickly. Leo needs you. We all need you.

"Don't worry, when Leo gets better, we will leave April's family house and go back to New York City, reunite with Master Splinter, kick Kraang butt, and turn everyone back to normal," said Mikey hopefully. Hearing his hopeful comments, I placed my head in the palm of my hand, so I could hide the few tears that left my eyes. Oh Mikey…after everything that happened…how can you be still be so hopeful?

"I like that idea," said Casey. I didn't raise my head, so I assumed he just came from the kitchen and heard the last bit of our conversation.

"Me too…I just hope it happens," I heard April say quietly. She must have come from the kitchen with Casey. A few more tears left my eyes. Me too…me too.

"Of course it will! It has too!" exclaimed Mikey with just a little bit of desperation in his voice. But Mikey…what if it doesn't?

"Donnie…are you alright?" asked Raph quietly. Somehow, Raph quietly asking that question with concern was the last straw. Like a dam just broke, tears flowed out of my eyes as I began to sob loudly.

"It's all my fault…if I hadn't argued with Leo…if we just got of the city when we still could…none of this would have happened. Leo wouldn't have been separated from us…the Kraang wouldn't have Kraangified everything…Leo wouldn't have been injured…and Master Splinter would be here with us right now," I sobbed.

"No it's not your fault Donnie. It's mine! If I hadn't led Irma to the lair, the Kraang wouldn't have made a full-scale invasion!" April cried, who sounded like she was crying too.

"Stop it, both of you!" At the sound of Raph's loud command, I raised my head. Raph, who hadn't been angry since Master Splinter was thrown into the tidal pool, looked angry again.

"It's none of you two's fault. The only one to blame is the Kraang…and Shredder. Especially Shredder," Raph said a bit darkly. My tears for some reason slowed down, probably because somewhere inside my breaking heart, I knew he was right. It was Shredder who hurt Leo and Master Splinter. It was Shredder who teamed up with the Kraang, making it possible for the Kraang to invade.

"But…" I stuttered, still feeling a bit guilty.

"No buts Donnie. It's their fault that this happened, and I swear, they will pay for it!" exclaimed Raph. My tears completely stopped now, stunned by Raph's obvious conviction, determination, and anger.

"He's right Donnie and April. We got to stop them, before the rest of the world becomes Dimension X. And we can't afford to be caught up with what happened before. We got to move on," said Mikey. Stunned by Mikey's wise words, I looked at him. Mikey…you've grown up.

"So it's plan then? Once Leo gets better, we go back to New York and fight back?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, it's a plan," said Raph who put his hand out.

"Let's do it," commented Mikey excitedly as he placed his hand on top of Raph's.

"I'm in," said April, putting her hand on top of Mikey's.

"Yeah, I'm totally ready to kick Kraang and Foot Bot butt," said Casey, putting his hand on top of April's. Looking at everyone's faces, I felt something that I hadn't felt since a day or so ago. Hope. I smiled a bit as I put my hand on top of Casey's.

"I'm with you guys all the way," I said. As we raised our hands and cheered, my eyes happened to glide down to see Leo, who was still wasn't moving. Even though I had gotten hope back, I was still afraid for Leo. Please Leo, come back. Please. I don't want to go back to New York City without you.

**Gahhh! I hope season 3 comes soon! Really soon! Please Review! **


End file.
